A Miraculous Life
by PlainBrownEyedWriter
Summary: Nothing could ruin Marinette and Adrien's happy family life, well, maybe their 14 year old daughter walking in on their mom in Chat Noir's arms. No, she did not witness her parents roleplaying! Wait, what? Where diving off the balcony seems appealing. Children's deductions are apparently better than a love sick teenagers and Plagg couldn't resist the camembert. Well, shit. ONESHOT


Marinette thought that life couldn't get any better than this. She was a happily married woman with one beautiful daughter, Cristina, and two beautiful twins, Adam and Christopher. Yes, nothing could ruin this amazing life.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" the very familiar male voice rumbled behind her.

Marinette turned towards her balcony with a playful grin on her face. She stared deeply into his beautiful green eyes.

"I was waiting up for my husband, if you must know." She replied as she took a step towards him. The breeze blew in from the open balcony and caressed her black-blue tresses.

The black leather clad blonde smirked knowingly. He stared deeply into her bluebell eyes.

"Oh, I had no idea you were married, My Lady." He decided to humor her.

"Well, it would be a hassle if my husband and my secret lover knew about it each other." Her grin widened and so did his eyes, before a chuckle left his lips.

He finally took the last steps towards the woman and enveloped her in his arms. He put his nose to her neck and inhaled her scent.

"I'm pretty sure I have the upper hand anyway, I mean, I am a superhero. No one could resist my charm." His boasting made her giggle into his chest.

"You're im-paw-ssible." Marinette laughed even harder at her own cat pun. "It would seem that your catty puns are rubbing off on me, Chatton."

"I should hope so, after so many years." He pulled back to lean in for a well-sought-after kiss when the door creaked open and both their heads swiveled to the door.

They looked on as their 14 year old girl stared at them in horror. Her mouth flapping open and shut without a word ever leaving her lips.

"Cristina-" Marinette pulled away from Chat Noir to explain, but her daughter wouldn't have it.

"I didn't hear anything and on that note, I didn't see anything either!" Christina launched herself out of her parent's room and flung the door shut behind her.

"Well, shit." Marinette couldn't help herself. This was truly the worst predicament they could have gotten themselves into.

She flung herself on the bed and sighed heavily. Any and all romantic notions forgotten.

"Maybe it's time to tell her." As Chat Noir said that he undid his transformation and under the mask Marinette saw the worried look of a father. Plagg fluttered off without a word, his tummy rumbling.

"Should we? I understand why we probably should, but I'm worried Adrien." Marinette's husband of many years, Adrien Agreste, sat himself on the bed next to his wife. Marinette sat upright and stared at her hands. "We kept our identities a secret from each other for a reason and we're keeping it from our children for a reason, would we be keeping them safe if we decide to tell them?"

Marinette turned to look at Adrien and she could see that he was also busy with this inner turmoil.

"We can't keep this a secret from them forever and I'm not suggesting we tell the twins yet, just Cristina. Considering what she must be thinking right now." Adrien sighed. "I should have used the front door."

"Chat Noir walking into the house like he owns the place. Well, that's technically correct." She replied jokingly.

Adrien smiled. "You know what I mean."

They sat in silence for a moment before they came to a decision. They both went to their daughter's room and Marinette knocked.

"Christina, can we talk?"

"I did see anything, I didn't hear anything, it was all a mistake!"

Adrien could tell his little girl was clearly freaking out. She gets that from her mother.

"Hey Kitten, it's dad. Can mom and I please talk to you, it's important?" Adrien and Marinette both knew that their little girl had a soft spot for him, especially when he called her by his nickname for her.

A few seconds and her door opened. Cristina return to sit on her bed as she watched her parents. Her eyes unable to meet theirs.

"Let's start with, I'm not cheating on your dad." Marinette began. She felt she had to get that message clear.

Cristina stared at her mother, quite confused. "Yeah, I know."

Marinette was about the explain further when she heard her daughters reply. "Wait, say what now?"

"Look I understand that adults have private quirks that they don't tell their children, but by all that is holy I will never be able to get the picture of you roleplaying out of my head!"

Adrien and Marinette had to take a pregnant pause. Their daughter thinks they were roleplaying? Well, she's not entirely wrong, Marinette realized that she did start the whole Adrien is her handsome husband and Chat Noir is her elusive secret lover bit, but seriously why would her daughter think they were roleplaying.

Marinette gulped. Please, she begged, don't tell me my daughter thinks it's some weird form of foreplay, but then again she was pretty sure it was leading up to that, but shit her daughter is too young to know about foreplay!

Adrien could tell that his wife was slowly loosing her mind. But something else was bothering him. "You could tell it was me under the mask?"

Marinette perked up at the question.

"Of course I could tell, it was clearly obvious it was you, Dad. I mean, what kind of moron wouldn't be able to tell?" Cristina had no idea.

Adrien looked at Marinette, wondering what her reaction would be.

Years, it took Marinette years to find out who was under the mask and it took their daughter .2 seconds. She couldn't handle this conversation.

"Marinette?" Adrien watched as his wife left the room. "Where are you going?"

They were clearly not done with this conversation. They had to tell Cristina what was going on. Roleplaying? Seriously? Adrien could not wrap his head around it. He supposed it's better than his daughter thinking that her mom was cheating.

"Marinette!" Adrien called again.

"Leave me alone. I'm swan diving off the balcony!"

What? His wife has officially lost it.

Adrien quickly stepped back into their room and towards the balcony to see Marinette laying with his face cocooned in her arms on the railing.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Marinette lifted her head and stared at her husband with a deadpanned expression. "Years."

"What?"

"It took me years to figure out who was under that mask, years. It took our daughter one look. I am officially questioning my utter lack of deduction skills and why I was even born with eye sight or better yet, hearing, because if I took one moment all those years ago to listen to your voice I would have known instantly!"

Yes, Marinette was aware that she was having a melt down over ancient history, but who cares. If she had known Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste in high school they would have started dating before they reached college AND she would have realized that there was absolutely no reason to start involuntarily acting like a retard everything she saw his face, because he was in fact, the biggest nerd she's ever met!

A chuckle reached her ears and when she looked at Adrien with irritation he laughed even harder. Tears were leaking from his eyes and he couldn't stop himself. She obviously forgot that he was just as stupid when it came to figuring out her identity.

Marinette just felt stupid now. "That's it, I'm diving." Before she could even think of moving Adrien grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Your incessant blabbering when you start having a meltdown is only one of the reasons I fell in love with you." He whispered into her ear.

Marinette's cheeks flushed and her heart was beating a mile a minute. His ability to make her heart race and her face flame was definitely one of his superpowers.

"I love you." It was a promise.

"We should go explain things to Cristina." Adrien decided.

Marinette nodded into his chest. As she pulled away she stole a kiss and giggle on her way to the door.

Adrien smirked at his wife's playfulness and it spoke of things to come.

The door suddenly opened and nearly smacked Marinette in the face.

"Mom!" Adam exclaimed.

"Dad!" Christopher yelled.

"Mom!" Adam again.

"Dad!" Christopher again.

The battle of who gets to say give the exciting news first was clearly a competition of who could yell louder.

"We found a strange cat eating camembert in the kitchen!" They finally spoke in unison. They looked at each other with the same glaring expression.

Adrien face palmed wth a sigh. "I'm killing him."

"We have a lot of explaining to do." Marinette decided as she ushered their twins out the door.

Well, Adrien thought, life certainly can't get any more hectic. Marinette turned to Adrien.

"I should probably mention that we're going to have another one of these talks in the future." She winked and disappeared from his sight.

Adrien leapt for the door. "Wait, Marinette!"

Yes, life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
